Nicknames
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Syd and Sky are having a child and I don't know who to put this under. Bridge has a big part too.


**Disclaimer: Don't own SPD.**

**A/N: Just a very short one-shot that I'm writing to get a break from thinking about Jealousy. Still need ideas for it, so PM me!**

**P.S: I'm putting this under Bridge and Syd just in case! They are a couple of the main characters!**

**Timeline: After Endings**

**Pairing: Sky/Syd, Bridge/Z**

**DL**

**DL**

**DL**

**Syd sat on the couch in the rec room and began to think of names for her unborn child. After she had discovered that she and Sky were having a child together, they had decided not to find out about the gender and were currently picking out the names. While thinking over this, Sky came in and pressed a kiss on the cheek of his pregnant wife.**

"**What are you thinking about?" he asked with a smile. She smiled back and leaned into his arms.**

"**Just thinking about what we should name our child," she said and saw Sky open his mouth, "I am not naming them after ex-Rangers!"**

"**Fine!" Sky huffed and then Z came in and plopped herself into a seat nearby them.**

"**What were you two talking about?" she asked. Syd straightened up and gave her a smile.**

"**We were thinking about the names for our child, but we can't agree on anything!"**

"**Why don't you guys each get five vetoes?" Z asked.**

"**That's not a bad idea!" Sky rubbed his chin.**

"**It was Bridge's idea. He told me that you guys would most likely be fighting about the name," she said with a smile, thinking about her boyfriend.**

"**Where is he anyway?" Syd looked around.**

"**In the lab. He'll be free in a few minutes."**

"**Well, let's get vetoing!" Syd and Sky turned so that they were facing each other. Syd went first.**

"**Okay, this for a boy. Danny!" Sky was quick to respond with-**

"**Veto! Tommy!"**

**Syd was just as quick to reply with "Veto! James!"**

"**Veto! Zhane!"**

**They continued to veto for a few more minutes until Z finally butt in, "Guys!" They stopped talking and turned to her. Z continued, "Why don't one of you choose a first name and the other can choose a nickname!"**

"**That's a cool idea! Okay for a boy, I vote for Leo!" Syd said quickly.**

"**Syd, can we please name him Wesley?" Sky said pleadingly.**

"**Why?"**

" **. . . It was my dad's name," he said quietly, looking down. Syd immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, smiling at him sadly.**

"**Fine. Leo can be his middle name and nickname," she squealed as Sky hugged her tightly.**

"**Thank you so much!" he said softly.**

"**You're welcome! Sky, I don't think this is good for the baby!" he immediately let go.**

"**Well, since you got the name for the boy, I say we name the child Sakura if it's a girl!" she said triumphantly.**

"**Sakura? What does that mean?" Sky asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"**It's Japanese for 'cherry blossom', Syd's favorite flower," another voice interjected.**

"**Hi, Bridge!" Z said happily as her boyfriend walked in and sat down next to her.**

"**How did you know that?" Sky asked.**

"**I know Japanese and Syd told me about it being her favorite flower," he said, blushing as Z kissed him on the cheek.**

"**I know that last part," the Red Ranger nodded and turned back to his wife. "Since you get the first name, I pick the middle!" The Pink Ranger nodded and Sky thought for a few seconds and suddenly Z began to chuckle. "What?"**

"**Nothing, I was just thinking about how all of us have nicknames except Bridge."**

"**And Jack!" Sky interjected, but Z shook her head.**

"**Jack does have a nickname. He just doesn't like it."**

"**What is it?" Bridge asked.**

"**It's 'J-man'!" she said. The others stared at her for a second before laughing.**

"**Who gave it to him?" Syd asked between laughs.**

"**Some kid in the streets. Jack always hated it when anyone used it."**

"**I wish I had known that," Sky said sadly, thinking of the torture he could have caused Jack.**

"**So, Bridge is the only one without a nickname," Z said, while Syd smacked Sky lightly.**

"**Actually, 'Bridge' is my nickname," the Blue Ranger said with a small smile. This got everyone's attention and they all stared at him.**

"**What? Then what's your real name?" Sky asked, shocked. Bridge turned slightly pink.**

"**You'll all laugh!"**

"**We won't! How bad can it be?"**

**Bridge gave them all a look and took a deep breath, "My full name is Jesse 'Bridge' Carson."**

"**What?!" Everyone shouted.**

"**Why would your parents name you Jesse?" Z asked, "I mean, it's a girl's name."**

"**My mom liked it a lot," he shrugged. He turned to Sky, "You know that my mom died in childbirth. Her last wish was for my dad to name me Jesse."**

**Sky nodded and saw the shocked looks on Syd and Z's faces. Bridge had obviously not told them about his mother.**

"**But, why is your middle name 'Bridge'?" Z asked.**

**Bridge smiled slightly, "I asked my dad that very question. He told me that when my mother died, he realised that I was the only thing that really reminded him of her. He said I was the 'bridge' connecting them, even though she was dead."**

"**That's so sweet," Z muttered and hugged him.**

"**So, do we call you 'Jesse' or 'Bridge'?" Syd asked playfully.**

**Bridge smiled back at her, "Whatever you want."**

"**Bridge," Sky said and then smiled, "can we keep our child's middle name as 'Jesse'?"**

"**That's an idea I agree with!" Syd added and then smiled as well as Bridge's eyes filled with tears.**

"**I would be honored, but why?" he asked.**

"**Bridge, if it weren't for you, I would have never gotten the confidence to ask Syd out!" Sky said with a laugh. "Plus, you're our best friend!"**

"**Thanks guys!" Bridge said.**

"**Group hug!" Z called out as they all embraced each other.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**Come on Syd! PUSH!" Sky said encouragingly as Syd tried to give birth to her twins.**

"**You're doing well Syd!" Kat added and the first baby slipped out, "It's a boy!" Kat gave the baby to Dr. Felix for cleaning as she turned her attention to the other child coming out of Syd.**

"**One more push!" Syd cried out and pushed one last time, before collapsing back on the bed.**

"**It's a girl!" Kat said happily. Once the babies were cleaned, she gave them to her parents and then smiled at the looks on their faces, "Want me to send someone in?"**

"**Bridge and Z," they said together. Kat exited and Bridge and Z came in a minute later.**

"**Meet your godkids!" Syd said with a giggle as she handed the boy to Z and then the girl to Bridge. They had decided earlier that Bridge and Z were the best choice as godparents for their children**

"**So, what did you decide on the names?" Z asked with a smile and tears in her eyes.**

**Syd and Sky looked at each other and then Sky spoke to Z, "You are currently holding Wesley 'Leo' Tate."**

**Sky turned to Bridge, "And you are holding Sakura 'Jesse' Tate."**

**Bridge and Z smiled at them and then turned their attention back to the kids.**

"**Hey squirt!" Bridge laughed, "I'm your Uncle Jesse! You're my niece! Remember who you got your name from!"**

"**Bridge, she can't understand you!" Syd laughed.**

"**Kids are the smartest type o people in the world! They're trickin' us all!"**

**All the Rangers laughed, welcoming the newest additions to their family.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**A/N: Well, I should be able to concentrate on Jealousy now that this is off my mind! Please review and tell me which characters I should put this under!**


End file.
